This invention relates to an extension for a hydraulic floor jack, and more particularly to a removable extension to permit a hydraulic floor jack to be utilized for raising an automotive vehicle body spaced a relatively large distance from its supporting surface.
Heretofore, hydraulic floor jacks have been provided in garages or automotive service stations for raising automotive vehicle bodies from a floor for inspection or repair service, for example. Some types of vehicles, such as vehicles for driving over sand dunes, for example, have relatively high bodies and wheel bases, and it is desirable to utilize a conventional hydraulic floor jack for raising such bodies without the use of blocks or other spacer members between the jack and vehicle body which may present a safety hazard to users. The lift of a standard conventional floor jack is around ten (10) inches with the minimum height of the jack being around five (5) inches from the floor when the lifting arm is retracted and the maximum height of the jack being around fifteen (15) inches from the floor when the lifting arm is extended. It is desirable to provide a standard commercially available floor jack with means to increase the height of its lift.